Girls Day Out
by Peridot-Garcia
Summary: After the battle with Toffee, Moon wants to have a girls day with Star. Of course, anything with Star is going to have its ups and downs. Get ready to read about one of the craziest days Moon will ever have. [I don't own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Daron Nefcy and Disney do.] {Now with rewritten chapters!]
1. Chapter 1: Convincing Star

**Convincing Star**

With Star staying on Mewni for the summer, Moon felt it was best to start showing Star some of her future duties. She didn't want to pressure Star into resuming her role as Princess of Mewni, but at some point, she would have to. After a long discussion with River and Marco, Moon decided to have a "girl's day out" with Star the next day. Marco felt it was best if he told Star and say that it was his idea, which it was.

 **Later in Star's Room**

"Marco, _why_ would you say that? I love my mother, but I don't want to spend a whole day visiting other royals!" Star threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow. "Do you _know_ what it's like to be me? I have to pretend that those boring meetings are fun, and I can't move or smile or…or be me!"

"I'm sorry Star, I just thought that you'd want to spend more time with your family after…you know…Toffee. I'm pretty sure your mother wants to get close to you because she doesn't want to lose you again." Marco sat on Star's bed and laid a comforting hand on her back. Sighing in defeat, Star rolled over and stared at Marco.

"I want to get closer to her, it's just that we're so different from each other."

"What? Star you act just like your mother," Marco pointed out.

"Oh no, it's finally happened! I've become an old, up-tight lady just like her." Star covered her face and loudly groaned in disgust.

"Star, that's not what I meant. You both are super cool girls that do whatever they feel like. The other day, I saw your mother taking one of the boxes of _Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds_ into her study. If that's not you, I don't know what is." Marco crossed his arms and gave Star a convince-me look.

"Hey, those are _my_ cereal boxes. I can't believe she's eating them without my permission." Star sat up quickly and started to reach for her wand.

"Huh, I can weirdly relate. Anyways, will you go with your mother tomorrow, please?" Marco put on his best begging face and put his hands together. Star tried her best not to give in, but how could she not, this _was_ Marco after all.

" _Fine_! But _you_ have to get me five more boxes of cereal. Now get out, I've got some z's to catch." Star slapped Marco with her pillow and chased him out of her room.

 **The Next Morning**

After Moon finished getting dressed, she headed to the throne room to wait for Star. She sat in silence for about an hour before she began to hear footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal River and Marco who appeared to be deep in conversation. Marco stopped talking once he noticed the bored queen.

"Moon-pie, I hope you have a great day with Star. Call if you need us, Marco and I are going to plan a strategy for the next game of flags." River slapped Marco on the back before approaching your wife. "What time do you think you'll be back?"

"We should be back around dinner time, dear. Marco, have you seen Star?"

"Sorry Queen Moon, I'm afraid I haven't seen her since last night. She better show up or I'm not getting her more boxes of _Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds_. Oh, and I may have told her that you ate some, sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. The queen shrugged and stood from her spot.

"That's alright Marco, she was bound to notice. I guess I better see what's keeping her. Have a great day you two. No warnicorn races, River." She gave the young boy a hug and almost gave her husband a kiss before she remembered that Marco was there. She opted to hug him, but River grabbed his wife's right hand and planted a firm kiss to the knuckles.

Off to the side, the young boy found the gesture extremely romantic and fitting for the two. He didn't feel grossed out like he did when his parents flirted with one another and liked the change it brought. The queen smiled down to her king and decided 'what the heck' and blew him a kiss as she sauntered out. The two males resumed their conversation and chuckled as Moon exited the room to find Star.

First, Moon checked Star's room but found that it was vacant. She then checked the dining hall, then the study rooms, and then the vast garden. Finally, Moon asked numerous servants if they had seen her. One of Star's favorite guards said they saw her enter the Tapestry Room earlier in the morning and hadn't seen her since. The older woman was surprised to hear that her daughter was in the Tapestry Room. Of all the places the teen normally went, the Tapestry Room was the last place Star would think to use. The young girl had expressed a certain hatred for the room when she was younger, so the queen was genuinely shocked. Instead of bursting into the room angrily, Moon thought it best to knock first just to stay on Star's good side.

"Come in."

"Star, sweetie, what are you doing in here?" Moon opened the door and slowly walked up to her daughter. To her surprise, Star was staring up at her tapestry, which she still had issues looking at such a dark reminder of her early years. Rethinking her previous plans, Moon decided to do whatever Star felt like doing. The whole point of today was to help Star feel at home on Mewni again. She didn't want Star to grow up in a single day and lose her unique sparkle and charisma.

"Oh, hey mom. Is it time to go those meetings? I hoped I'm dressed appropriately for them." Star seemed distant, which began to worry Moon. She never turned to see her mother, keeping her eyes glued to the large 'wall rug', as the teen liked to call them.

"Star, we're not going to any meetings today. Today is a day for just you and me to do mother-daughter things. So…go change for some…fun." The anxious mother knew there was no going back now. Star quickly turned and looked at her mother excitedly like she had just told her she could partake in this year's game of flags.

"Really!? You mean I don't have to sit and act like an emotionless robot?" Moon smiled and nodded, though she was offended by the 'emotionless robot' remark. "Oh, thank you! Today's gonna be the best day EVER!" Star crushed Moon in bear hug like River would, bringing a smile to the happy mother's face.

"Now, Star, remember that it might take me a while to…relax. If something happens here, we'll have to come back immediately. I can't entirely abandon the kingdom like your father." Star began to jump around the room and whooped with joy.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change, you probably should too! I'll meet you in the entrance hall in like…five minutes." Star ran out of the Tapestry Room without another word, leaving her mother to her thoughts. With a second glance at her tapestry, Moon left to change. She decided to wear a pair of riding trousers and nice shirt in case Star wanted to traipse through the Forest of Certain Death or ride warnicorns. Most importantly, she decided that, just this once, she would wear her hair down like she used to. As promised, Star was waiting in the entrance hall when Moon finally reappeared. She wore her 'Edgar' dress and leggings with her favorite boots and horned headband, no surprise there.

"So, what're we gonna do? Fight monsters, tame wild warnicorns, go to Earth, eat burritos?" Star danced around as she listed off the various options she had previously considered.

"Well, what do you want to do sweetie?" Star's eyes light up at Moon's response. She pressed her face into her mother's as her eyes lit up like stars.

"You mean I get to decide!? But you never let me decide _anything_. Like…at all. Are you okay? Marco said this might be because of Toffee and me dying," Star stated bluntly. Moon was surprised at Star's reaction. She knew she was hard on the teen and demanded her best, but not to the point that Star felt she couldn't do what she wanted. Most of all, she was uncomfortable about the fact that Star could openly talk about Toffee and her short bout with death like she was describing a flower.

"Star, I know this is all a surprise to you, but I really do want to spend the day with you doing things _you_ love. I've always wanted to, even before Toffee was a serious threat."

"Well in that case, I want to go to Earth and have a _real_ girl's day with you." Star smiled as her mother handed her dimensional scissors to open a portal to Earth. "Come on Mom, I'll show you some cool Earth places to hang out at." Grabbing the queen's slender gloved hand, Star lead her through the portal and into large building packed with people.


	2. Chapter 2: At The Mall

**At the Mall**

"Mom, _this_ is a mall. It's a place like Quest Buy, but without all that awesome stuff. You can buy clothes, jewelry, and other little fun stuff," Star explained as she gestured to areas of the brightly lit building. Moon looked around at all the strangely dressed teens that walked in small groups from each little section.

"So, you just…shop? That doesn't really sound fun, but I guess things have changed since I was a teen. Well, lead the way Star." Moon felt incongruous to all the others that clearly knew what to do in a mall. Star led her mother into a small store that sold clothes and accessories for teens.

"Janna and I like to shop here. I just like the hats and glasses more than the actual clothing." Star turned around with a pair of shades that practically covered half her face. "How do I look?" When Moon didn't respond, Star thought that she was being too immature. To her delight, Moon began to giggle and grabbed a pair of neon green shades. She studied them for a second and then put them on. Star busted out laughing, causing other shoppers to stare at them. Her mother had put them on upside down.

"What do people use these for? They make you look ridiculous." Moon struggled to stop laughing and put the shades back on the shelf.

"They protect your eyes from the sun, but Marco wears them to look cool and impress Jackie." Star removed the pair she was wearing and replaced them with a pair that had slimmer, darker lenses. "How 'bout these, they seem pretty cool?"

"Sure, sweetie. What else is here?" The queen looked around at the odd clothing and saw someone approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Star…and…friend of Star. Cool hair color by the way, is yours natural too?" Star almost dropped the glasses when she heard Jackie say hello. She nervously turned around and tried not to be too awkward.

"Hello, I'm Star's mother and yes, this is my natural hair color." Moon noticed that this strange girl had a blue streak in her blonde hair. _Star has some pretty friends, but I don't remember her mentioning someone like this girl. Who is she?_

"Hey, Jackie. What are you doing here?" Moon looked between the two girls, trying to understand why Star had become so rigid when this 'Jackie' arrived.

"I just came to get a pair of shades, you?"

"Just bonding with my mom. Well, it was great seeing you but we're leaving," the teen said quickly. Star yanked her mother back out of the store without looking back at Jackie. The entire time, she looked like she had just broken some priceless heirloom.

"Star, slow down. Who was that and why were you so rude? …Star?" The blonde finally stopped and looked at her mother. She had her teeth clenched in a grimace and began to tug on her hair.

"That's Marco's girlfriend! Things are super awkward between me and her because I told Marco I have a crush on him before we left to hide from Toffee." Moon frowned at the information given to her.

"Star, calm down," she coaxed. She carefully unballed Star's fists from her hair. _Huh, I guess she got that from me, though I don't remember ever doing that in front of her._ Star looked down at her hands before perking back up.

"Are you hungry, 'cause I'm hungry," Star asked. Without waiting for the periwinkle-haired woman to respond, Star took her hand and dragged her towards the food court. As they neared that section of the mall, an array of smells began to reach the pairs noses, their stomachs voicing need nourishment.

"What kind of food do they have?" The queen looked at the lines of people standing at counters and sitting at round tables.

"There's Asian food, Mexican food, American food, pizza, ice cream, and a cookie joint somewhere," the teen listed. "I'm gonna get a burrito, but I think you should get a pizza. Start you off small, you know?"

Moon didn't feel like walking off into the large crowd of strangers and leaving her daughter alone, so she stayed with her while she ordered her food. She looked at the odd, shiny wrapping concealing Star's food and poked it with a finger. Next, they stood in line while Star ordered her mother two cheese pizza slices and a bottle of water.

Once they had their food and drinks, the pair sat at a table as Star began to explain what a burrito was. Moon was fascinated that Marco had shown her daughter all of these things in the first few months that she had been left on Earth. Her daughter then explained what pizza was and how to eat it.

"If you're gonna eat pizza, you have to take off your gloves Mom. They'll get dirty from the grease and sauce," Star informed. Moon frowned.

"Star, I can't take off my gloves, my hands are _purple_. People will find that odd and draw unwanted attention to us. Isn't there some other way I can't eat this?" Moon protectively held her hands closer to her, afraid Star would try to rip them off, so she would eat the slices of greasy food. Thankfully, Star stood up, grabbed a package of plastic utensils and set them in front of her mother. Inside was a plastic knife, fork, and spoon as well as a napkin.

"You can just cut up the pizza into tiny little pieces and use the fork to pick up said pieces." Moon thanked Star and began to cut up the pizza. She sniffed the odd food before placing a piece in her mouth. She slowly chewed and then smiled at the delicious taste.

"This is quite good. Thank you for getting me this, Star," she said as she continued eating. The two ate in silence as Moon enjoyed her first slice of pizza. When they finished, Star threw their trash in a nearby dispenser and she turned to her mother.

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can do something fun? Hmm, but the Bounce Lounge is closed so we can't go there. Oh, how about an amusement park? I think you'd love it there!" Moon shrugged as she patted her full stomach. Star pulled out the dimensional scissors and opened a portal. Taking her mother's free hand, Star dragged Moon through the portal to their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3: At the Amusement Park

**At the Amusement Park**

The second destination shocked Moon just as much as the mall had. The air was filled with an amalgamation of music, screaming, talking, roaring, and the smell of fried foods. Overhead, a group of people screamed in terror as they shot along a metal track. Moon instinctively got into a battle stance and looked for the cause, thinking that Star had set them on a battle field.

"Whoa, Mom, chill. Here, humans have fun when they ride these fast-little carts. Marco brought me here a few times, he laughed at me the first time I heard the screaming too." Star tried to convince her mother that there was very little danger. "Come on, we'll ride The Bone Krusher first, it's the fastest ride they have." Moon cautiously followed Star as the screaming continued.

 _The Forest of Certain Death isn't filled with_ this _much screaming._ "Star, do the rides get pulled by a different type of invisible creature?" She watched in awe as the carts full of people zoomed by overheard.

"No, according to Marco they don't even have invisible goats. He says they're called motor-powered mechanical rides."

They stopped along the way to the Bone Krusher ride, so Star could her mother some of the other rides. Moon was intrigued by one particular attraction that went around in a circle at a slow pace while music played.

"Star, what's this one called? No one's screaming while they ride those strange creatures."

"Oh, that? That's a carousel, it's mainly meant for kids, but some teens and adults ride it too. Do you wanna go on it before the Bone Krusher?" Moon nodded, and they joined the small ride.

"Alright, you get on that one," Star said as she pointed to the metal horse next to hers, "and I'll get on this one." They mounted the mechanical steeds and waited for it to start.

"This isn't too bad, I guess. It's a little dull now that I'm here," Moon observed.

"Don't worry, the Bone Krusher is _super_ exciting. You'll never forget it for the rest of your life," Star said with a grin. When the carousel finally came to a halt they dismounted and continued walking towards the Bone Krusher which was on the other end of the park. Star stopped Moon as they got in line for The Bone Krusher which was a good ways away from the ride itself. "Now, we wait in line until it's our turn to get on."

"Okay, now let's talk about Jackie and Marco. Why is it awkward for you to be near that girl?"

"Mom, I don't wanna talk about them. They're dating, and that's it. Marco hasn't brought it up, so I don't want to make him uncomfortable by doing it myself. The last thing she heard me say before today was, 'I do have a crush on you, Marco,' before I ran out."

"How does Marco feel about your feelings?" The queen looked down at her daughter and noticed that there was a gap in front of them. The two began to move further up the line and were halfway to the gate.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it. For all I know, he's happy with Jackie." Star looked down at her feet with a frown. "Did you…ever have to set aside your feelings for someone, so they could be happy?"

"Well, I did struggle to decide if I wanted to court your father or Lord Mildrew. In the end, everything worked out. However, I think you're being very mature in this situation Star. I couldn't be prouder of you." Star blushed and hugged her mother gratefully. Moon gave in and hugged her back. _I'm not on Mewni, so I should relax and open up more._ She was upset to see her daughter distraught about Marco but was proud that she could still face the boy with a smile on her face. They stayed silent while they waited. Occasionally, Moon would ask about peoples clothing, and Star would explain to the best of her ability.

"You ready Mom, we're up?" Moon balked at the fragile looking cart and immediately regretted her decision. Star stepped into the sketchy little seat and looked at her mother with a wide grin. Moon took a deep breath and sat down next to Star, fear beginning to bubble inside her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'm here," Star said as she grabbed a dainty gloved hand. Moon and Star smiled at each other as the park worker strapped them in securely.

 **5…4…3…2…1**

Moon wasn't prepared for the ride to start and began to tense up as it began to move. The ride started going up and was nearing the top of the first slope. It began to slow as the front of the cart reached the top.

"Uh, Star, what happens if we get stuck?"

"Don't worry, that won't happen. We're about to go down the first slope!" Moon didn't know what to expect, but before she could ask Star what she meant, the carts descended. In true fear and terror, Moon screamed as the cart speed down and did a small loop. She felt herself get pushed into the seat as they continued you moving in a blur.

"Star, I want off!"

"Woohoo, yeah!"

"STAAARRRR!" The ride continued to have small loops and slopes before coming to the tallest slope the ride had, but the ramp didn't have a second descending side. "How is this fun? This is terrifying!" The ride stopped at the top of the slope and rested for a few seconds. "Is it stuck?"

"Nope, now we're gonna go backwards!" Without warning, the cart began to speed back down the slope. Moon was screaming and trying to jump out, Star simply laughed at her mother. The ride continued backwards until it reached it's starting point. By now, Moon was gripping the handle bars as if the ride would unexpectedly start again. "Come on Mom, let's try something else."

Shakily, Moon stood and followed her daughter. She was about to question her daughter's definition of fun, but her stomach decided to loudly protest. "How about a snack, Star? All that adrenaline and waited in line has made me a bit peckish again. I don't think two slices was enough to keep me full for more than an hour."

"You know, I could really do with some nachos."

"What are nachos?"

"Tasty triangle food. Marco makes the _best_ nachos. I'll call him, and we can have an afternoon snack at his house." Star and Moon sat down on a bench while Star asked if Marco would make some nachos for the two. "Hold up, Mom, I'll be right back." Star opened a portal, walked in, and then walked back out with Marco and River.

"How's your day going you two?" Marco chuckled when he saw that Moon was still shaking from the last ride. "Star, what ride did you take your mother on?"

"The Bone Krusher, why?" Marco panicked at the mention of the intense roller coaster. He grabbed the teen by her shoulders and shook her.

"Star! You have to start out small, I'm surprised you didn't give her a heart attack. Queen Moon, are you alright? River had gone and hugged Moon in an attempt to calm her down. Her hair was tangled from the wind and her eyes were wide as she kept replaying the moment in her head.

"It'll be fine, Moon, darling. I'm here, no Bone Krusher can harm you now," River said to her as he glared at the onlookers. Moon shook her head and gave her husband a grateful peck on the cheek.

"I'll be fine once I eat something, thank you." Moon smiled at Marco before standing up. "I hope you don't mind making us…nachos?"

"Of course not, they're Star's favorite so I was bound to make them for you and River to try." Star then opened a portal and the group entered for some tasty nachos. Around them, people stared with open mouths as the portal dissipated into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch, Lasers, and Lullabies

**Lunch, Lasers and Lullabies**

The group exited the portal and entered Marco's living room. River reached down and picked up one of the laser puppies and held it out to his wife. She smiled nervously as she carefully pet the tan dog, but quickly retracted her hand when lasers began to blast out in all directions.

"Sit back and relax, Star and I will make you-," Marco was abruptly cut off as his blonde friend began to sing.

" Marco's Super Awesome Nachos! " Star danced around in joy at the thought of Marco's nachos. "They're so good!" Star helped her parents with the puppies while Marco went into the kitchen to make them food. After learning that Star had made the puppies, Moon fought the urge to lecture her and opted to give her a short disapproving look. Thirty minutes later, Marco called everyone over to the kitchen to eat the cheesy, meaty goodness that is nachos.

"Huh, they really are triangles. River, look, they have corn chips too." Moon held up a chip for River to examine before taking a bite. "Mm, these _are_ really good. Thank you, Marco. I've never added anything to my corn chips before, but I know that I'll have the cooks make me some of this hot sauce the next time I do."

"Aw, it's nothing, really. And you don't have to have the cooks make hot sauce, you can just buy a bunch of jars on Earth and take them back to Mewni."

"Marco, why are these decorations still in your kitchen? I was gonna ask earlier, but I was really excited for nachos and then I got distracted by the puppies," Star said before stuffing her mouth with more food.

"Oh…yeah." Marco nervously rubbed the back of his head with his clean hand. "I left them up in case you came back. That was before I knew that you left because of Toffee."

"Aw, Marco, that's so sweet. We, uh…we saw Jackie today." Star laughed nervously as she continued to eat her nachos. Marco followed suit and ate his nachos in silence as well. Moon and River exchanged a look.

 _Oh, no. River, please don't do anything embarrassing._ If Star ever acted awkward around River, he would do something to distract her. But it was too late, he had sensed the tension and jumped to his daughter's defense. River grabbed the last of the nachos and started to wolf them down like a crazed animal. The others ducked to avoid bits of flying food and Moon grimaced. Then, he ripped off the top part of his suit, roughly grabbed Moon, and began to dance sporadically with her.

From inside the kitchen, the sound of laughter filled the air. River had done it once again. Moon couldn't help but to laugh along with Star and Marco as her husband spun her around. She was dizzy and flustered, but glad that the two teens were happy again.

"I think we should end the day with a game of laser tag. What do you think Marco?" Star wiped a few tears from her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"That's sounds like a great idea. Boys against girls?" Marco looked to the two adults to see what they thought. Both adults shrugged. Moon leaned down so River could whisper something to her. Whatever he said, it took several minutes for the grown woman to stop blushing. The two teens failed to notice their low-key flirting as they playfully teased one another.

"Yeah, we're totally gonna kick your butts, right Mom?" Star jumped to her mother's side and held her hand up. The periwinkle-haired woman cleared her throat as she nodded.

"What's 'laser tag'?" Moon looked at Marco for an explanation.

"Laser tag is a game that reenacts a battle with little chances of getting hurt."

"Marco, Star told me I would be fine on that ride, but I'm still shaking," Moon informed disdainfully.

"Well, this is a lot safer than amusement park rides. You wear a vest and carry a toy gun. The toy gun shoots harmless beams of light. There are two teams, and each team has different colored lights, so you know who's on your team. The games played in a dimly light arena with things to help hide you. You use the gun to try and hit the opponents vest multiple times, so you can gain points. The team with the most points win."

"Oh, and the vests glow in that team's color, and light up when they're hit," Star added. She quickly pulled the dimensional scissors out of her pocket and began to take the group to the laser tag arena. Star informed the person in charge about the teams before leading them into the fitting room. "We call blue."

"That's okay because we like green, right River?"

"Yes, green like our loin clothes!" The worker led them into different parts of the arena, shut off the lights, and began the countdown.

 **10…9…8…**

Moon became tense, fearing that something was going to pop out at her. _I've fought evil monsters and raised Star, how am I scared of a count down?_ Then she remembered the roller coaster and rolled her eyes at the memory. _If I get hurt, so help me I'll-._

 **3…2…1…Begin!**

"Stay close mom, we'll win this for sure." Star slowly walked around until she spotted Marco. She pulled out her gun and fired. The vest lit up before going dark. "Hah, one point for me! In your face Marco!" Star sped off for a one on one battle with Marco, leaving her confused mother alone.

Someone jumped down from the second level behind Moon with a loud thud. She instinctively turned around, magic glowing instead of her gun. Before she could obliterate the figure, River shot Moon's vest. It lit up and Moon dropped to her knees as she realized what she almost did.

"Moon! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, this is what Marco said to do." He was shocked when Moon started laughing. Before he knew it, Moon pointed her gun at River and fired. His vest lit up. The two began to laugh at each other and decided to sit this round out. Marco and Star might like to play fight, but for Moon and River it seemed to real. River had unknowingly brought back some bad memories, but she didn't tell him that.

"Are you having a good time, Moon-pie?" River sat next to Moon, so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I haven't felt this panicked since before I became queen. Although, I'm glad we both decided to have a day off." River hugged Moon as they listened to Star and Marco run around shooting each other. The moment was short-lived, soon the lights came back on and the group had to leave the arena.

"Wow, you two stink at this," their daughter pointed out as she looked at the scoreboard. Star couldn't believe that her parents had only gotten one point each. However, she was happy that she beat Marco, again. "In your face, Diaz! That makes thirty-seven wins for me, and two for you." Marco rolled his eyes with a smile. "I guess we better head back, it's almost supper time." Star handed Moon the dimension scissors, so they could return to Mewni and rest from a long day of 'fun'.

 **At Supper**

The dinner table was livelier than it had been in a long time. Everyone was sharing their favorite moments. After supper, Star called her mother into her room. Star had already showered and changed into pajamas before her mother lightly knocked on her door.

"So, Mom, what did you think of today?" Moon sat down next to Star on the bed and pulled her closer. Star's damp hair began to moisten her mother's dress, but she didn't care, she was about to bathe.

"I really enjoyed today. Don't ever take me to another amusement park, but it was fun," the queen said with a smile. She calmed ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as she checked for tangles.

"Did you wanna know why I was in the Tapestry Room this morning," Star asked, an innocent smile on her face. Moon looked down at Star with loving eyes. _They grow up so fast._

"I would like to know, yes, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Moon said. Star used the corner of her blanket to cover her mother's lap and laid her head down.

"I was thinking about the battle with Toffee and some stuff you said. I know I can't keep running around forever, so I went to look at your tapestry for the strength to make it through the day. I kept thinking about the fact that you were forced to become queen in one day." Star began to fight tears in her eyes before continuing. "The battle with Toffee made me realize that anything could happen to either of us and that it would be too late to try and grow up properly if I waited until I felt like it. I want to make you proud instead of just disappointing you. I want to be prepared so I can take charge…like you."

"Oh, Star, I'm _always_ proud of you. I know that acting like me goes entirely against who you are, I've accepted it. That's why I wanted to get closer to you. I was _so_ scared that I'd lost you forever, that all those little moments we had would stop. Today, I realized you're more mature than I thought. You're _brave_ and courageous, and I know you'll make a great queen one day." Moon hugged Star tightly, the feeling that Star was almost taken away from her briefly flashing in her mind. Moon never wanted to feel that again, that was why she was going to work on her relationship with her daughter. Star began to yawn, and Moon felt exhaustion hit her in waves.

"Mom, can you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course, sweetie." Moon tucked in Star like she used to when she was little and half-sat, half-laid down next to Star. She sang Star's lullaby until she accidentally fell asleep next to her daughter. River walked in to see if Moon was done and smiled when he found the two loves of his life fast asleep. He tucked in Moon beside Star and quietly left the room.


End file.
